Back to Back
by StardustAndShadowWings
Summary: AFTER FANG. Max and the Flock have been betrayed. Fang left his flock. Can they band together and save everyone, or will everything go down in flames? Faxness!  Maybe  ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but my Wi-Fi shut down for like, a week, and then randomly turned back on. So, sorry! Here is a new story, to make up for my laziness. Tell me if It's worth continuing, and what song you guys think I wrote this to. BIG NEWS! The last MR book is coming out in August. It's called 'Nevermore', and we are supposed to have everything 'finalized' in this book, so hopefully it turns out good. Enough with my monologue, to the story!**

**~Stardust**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, never have, never will.**

I snarled in mid-air at the traitor, "Dylan!"

He just laughed, as if he didn't care, which I guess he didn't. "Sorry, Maxie! But a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do."

"You jerk!" I shrieked, "We let you stay with us, become a part of the Flock, and _this_ is how you repay us?"

He just laughed more. "Well, that IS a part of it, but you and I have some things to take care of in Germany, sweetheart." He threw in a wink at the end, and I must admit, I freaked. He had the audacity to _wink_ at me when he planned to take me to Germany to...to... to REPRODUCE! He was so in for it. When I got my hands on this new pain in my butt….

He interrupted my monologue when he said, "Well, this has been fun and all, but, we have places to be. So, ATTACK!"

Immediately, my senses went into hyper-drive. We were flying lower than normal, and the pines would have been the perfect place to hide a scattering of bird-kid-killers. Dylan had the aerial advantage, being higher than we were. We were stuck fast if I didn't come up with a plan to save our butts_ fast_. Just as I had this thought, darts started raining out of the sky, _no_, the _trees!_ They really did have an army of bird-kid-killers in there! And in the distance, I could faintly make out the roaring thrum of a helicopter or five. Dang. They really did want us back.

"U&A guys!" I shouted, "On three!"

After a moment's pause, we shouted together, "One!" and pushed down our wings as hard as we could, rushing straight up at the traitor.

This plan would have been perfect, if the choppers hadn't been coming in, and the darts hadn't increased the amount released per second. The choppers had us pinned in a very small area, which_ Dylan_ was above. I was_ livi_d; no one tries to hurt my babies and lives. I flew in a red haze, shooting down any man I could find, shooting around at hyper-speed. But it wasn't enough.

Iggy was the first one hit, a dart burying itself into his wing, the tranquilizer knocking him out in about two seconds flat.

I screamed in rage, flying twice as fast as before. They tried to hit me, but always missed. I was nothing but a blur, knocking down the men who were taking us back to 'death or worse'. Then went Gazzy. He had seen a dart coming straight for Angel, and swerved in front of her to take it. I tried to catch him, we all did, but none of us could. Angel and Nudge tried to stay together, split, and regroup, hoping to throw them off the trail. I was in such a rage that I could beat my wings and knock a group out of the trees.

I screamed when Nudge fell. It was a graceful fall, as she was just awake enough to try to get back in the air, but to no avail. They had taken her too. I _would _protect Angel, at all costs. I would not lose her too. We rushed the helicopters, hoping to force them back. Angel got too close though. A sniper hit her from out of his window. The last thing she said to me was _'Fly'_, before they took her too, and last. I _had _to stay out, come back for them. I cried my fury, and it took the form of a bird-like shriek. It was my promise, to avenge the kidnapping of my Flock, to come back, and to murder the bastards that did it.

I took off like a rocket, using all of my fury and pain to pump my wings. I flew at warp speed, hyper, and then something I haven't tried since. I spread my tertiary feathers, angled my wings backward a touch, and flew at super-sonic.

There was only one person I could go to now. I intended to castrate him, then force him to come help, which I am sure he would agree to. Now, off to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! What up everyone? Sorry, that was my 'hip-hopper' voice. Anyhow, I might not have updates as often since… well; let's say that my life sucks at this point. But, I will still update and no, none of my stories are going to be up for adoption, so don't ask. MY STORIES! MINE! Ok, I'm good. Thank you to the three people who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are. Go check out my other stories, review those, and all flames will be used to roast marsh mellows. Thanks!**

**~Stardust**

I stared up at the night sky, wrapped up in my thoughts. The smog of San Francisco pushed on me with heaviness, not unlike the tranquilizers that the School gave us. I saw the small stars, the black sky, the street lights and advertisements that defined the city. But all I could think about- was Max.

How she flew, with her wings cocked at an angle that screamed authority. Her sun-streaked hair as it shimmered away down her back. Her skin, with a light tan that resembled the color of a light caramel. Her voice, gruff as it was, so smooth as she shouted orders, and screamed at the Erasers. She had the sweetest voice when she told a story, or tucked Angel into bed. She was the perfect mix of cold-blooded warrior, and delicate care-taker.

God, I was whipped. But it was Max, so, it wasn't as bad as Lissa. Ick. Seeing Maya had made the longing so much worse. It was as if she was my own personal hell. The thing that was so close to real, yet completely untouchable.

Oh, God. I'm getting a Nudge moment here. Rambling in my head. I watched a moon, a little more than half full, rise into the sky. I think it was called a lovers moon. The wind was completely still for a moment, then rushed with a vigor that was unprecedented for the situation. I turned toward the wind, as something lightly landed on the edge of the building.

The lights behind her were bright, and created a halo around her shadowed face. She stepped forward, and I whispered, 'Max?'

**Max P.O.V.**

I landed on the top of a roof in San Francisco, I'm pretty sure it was an abandoned store house. The first thing I saw was a dark figure with smoky wings extending from his lean, muscled back. He whispered a ghost in the dark, "Max?"

I launched myself forward, faster than his, or anyone's, eyes could follow. I threw back my fist and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He snapped his head back, his eyes crossing slightly before staring directly at me.

"Max, I… I… I can't believe that you're"

I glared, effectively shutting him up, "I'm not here for your mumblings or apologies. I came for business."

"And what, pray tell," His eyes hardened as he looked down on me, "Would that business be?"

I suddenly felt exhausted, like everything just came down on my at once. I sighed, sitting on the rusted ventilator that protruded from the ceiling. I put my head in my hands and told him, "Dylan was a traitor all along," I choked on my words, "He was working with Itex, but I don't know what branch. Anyways, he wanted to take me to Germany to have kids, and take the rest of the Flock… somewhere else."

He sucked in a hiss; when I looked up at him, his eyes were even darker than normal, and he looked ready to kill. Whether that would be Dylan or Itex in general, I didn't know.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I finished my story, "I was the only one who got out of the ambush they had planned. They took the rest of the Flock and now have them… I don't even _know_ where, putting them through hell and back."

He looked back down at me, and kneeled, knowing what would come next, "I _failed_ them. I couldn't help them, and that's what I'm supposed to do," I sobbed, "I'm a horrible leader. They are being tortured and God knows what else, and I'm here…"

He tilted my head up, "And why would that be?"

I looked at him in confusion.

He sighed, "Why are you here, not hunting them down and kicking Itex's butt like always?"

I gave a small smirk, "Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I need someone to watch my back, and someone who I can trust. Not to mention is better than me at hacking, because I would just end up throwing it out the window."

He smirked right back, "And someone who is even more awesome than you, right?"

I playfully shoved his shoulder, just like old times, "If anyone is as awesome as me, it's Amelia Earhart. You, well, in your dreams," Then, I got curious, "Fang," It felt _so_ good to be able to say his name without bursting into tears, "Where's your Flock? Will they mind that I am figuratively, kidnapping you?"

He looked away, sheepishly? "Ah, well," He cleared his throat, "I kind of… got depressed after you stayed with Dylan, and… yeah. They left me because I was basically a zombie."

I was shocked. Not only had he used up his words for the rest of the day, he was showing emotion. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a while, just getting back to the feel of _us. _Not having to worry about anyone finding us, our wings were spread open about halfway, his just overlapping mine, and both of us looking at the sky, as if it could give us the simple answer to everything.

All too soon, Fang sighed, murmuring, "We should rest, especially if we have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

I yawned, "Not to mention fuel ups, restocking, and getting the info we need to find them all."

He chuckled, burying his face into my hair, "Go to sleep, Max. I'll take first watch."

I nodded, yawning at the same time, "Alright, but, wake me up in a few hours, would you? You aren't a robot, no matter how much you act like one. You need to sleep too."

He grunted noncommittally, and laid me down on top of the sleeping bag he had laid out. I saw him perch on top of the ventilator; right before I fell asleep, just as everything came crashing down on me. I had found Fang, the Flock was gone, and now we had an impossible task in front of us and a race against time to complete it.

**/) ~`~ (/ Line break! / ) ~`~ ( /**

**Ok! Sorry I dropped off the radar, but I **_**promise**_** I was checking updates and everything else! Thanks to the people who reviewed, especially to Indy for her constructive criticism, because I sure as heck needed it. I try to catch all spelling/grammar errors, but please tell me if you find any. I'm going to try to get some other stuff updated today, so… Review!1**


End file.
